Mistletoe
by Blossom The Cat
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring some of my favourite ships at Christmas, caught under the mistletoe. List of ships are inside, first chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Updates every day until I run out. Rated T for paranoia.
1. LietPol

**Mistletoe: LietPol**

**This is going to be a nice little fic with several different shippings in it; mainly yaoi, but I think I'll put PruHun and SwissLiech in here somewhere. I plan on uploading a new chapter every day (that is a promise) and I'll list those ships now so I don't forget:**

**-LietPol**

**-USUK**

**-GerIta**

**-SpaMano**

**-RoChu**

**-PruHun**

**-SuFin**

**-DenNor**

**-HongIce**

**-SwissLiech**

**Ok! If I forget to post one of these ships, feel free to scream at me in a review. These are my favourite ships, so if you start pestering me because your favourite ship isn't in here then I'm going to ignore you. Enjoy the festivity!**

oOo

Lithuania walked with Latvia and Estonia behind Russia as they made their way over to America's house for Christmas. The three Baltics were trembling, particularly because Russia was in an extremely good mood. Probably because Belarus wasn't attending.

Russia knocked on the door, and it was a relief when Canada opened the door (though nobody saw him. They assumed Russia frightened the door open). They made their way inside, heading into the living room where most of the noise was coming from.

Countries were milling everywhere, and Russia disappeared in a flash. Latvia went into the kitchen, shaking, and Estonia went off as well, leaving Lithuania all on his own. He looked around anxiously, seeking out a familiar face in the crowd. For once, he seemed to be evading his poor Lithuanian friend.

"Liet!" Lithuania looked to his right, relieved to find Poland running towards him. He wore a red cloak with a fluffy white trim, making him look like Santa Claus. Before Lithuania could greet him, Poland had grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the window.

"Look! Look!" He pointed outside with a look of childish joy, and Lithuania found himself smiling. When he followed Poland's finger, he spotted a few, small flakes of snow beginning to fall. Soon it picked up, coating the ground in a thin layer of snow. Poland had his face pressed up against the window, his breath clouding up the glass. Lithuania wondered why he was so excited; surely he saw snow pretty often?

Suddenly, the room fell quiet. Lithuania felt as if he was being watched by several pairs of eyes, and when he turned around, he noticed that most of the room were staring at him and Poland.

"W-what?" He asked, looking frantically from person to person. England coughed quietly, pointing to the ceiling just above Lithuania and Poland. Lithuania looked up above himself, and he felt all the blood in his body rush to his cheeks. A sprig of mistletoe was hanging from the ceiling, directly above them. Poland was happily oblivious, but when he noticed that Lithuania wasn't paying attention to the snow, he turned to him in annoyance. He started to reprimand him, but when he too noticed the mistletoe, his expression changed to a mischievous smirk.

"Well then." He whipped Lithuania to face him before crashing their lips together. When he pulled away, Lithuania was bright red and Poland was grinning like mental. After a slightly awkward silence, America exclaimed:

"Dudes, there's more awesome hero food in the kitchen!" He then dragged England along with him, the room becoming filled with a few quiet conversations. Poland let out a giggle, before pecking Lithuania on the cheek and skipping off, leaving poor Lithuania flustered and incredibly confused.

oOo

**Just so you guys know, none of the little drabbles are connected in any way, nor are they related to any of my other stories. Just think of each chapter as its own little story. See you guys tomorrow!**


	2. USUK

**Mistletoe: USUK**

**I promised daily updates and here you go! This is the USUK chapter of my drabbles, and here are the ships left to do after this one:**

**-GerIta**

**-SpaMano**

**-RoChu**

**-PruHun**

**-SuFin**

**-DenNor**

**-HongIce**

**-SwissLiech**

**Alright then, here we go! Please note; there will be no accents in my writing because I don't want to insult anyone, and the accent in one area of a country is different from others. **

oOo

England walked at the back of the group, his elder brothers Scotland, Wales and Northern Ireland ahead. He was trying to avoid their attention; it was no fun being bullied by your older brothers.

"Hurry up lad! We'll be late if you carry on at this pace!" Scotland called back, and England huffed, speeding up ever so slightly. He made sure to stay an acceptable distance behind the older trio as they walked up to America's front door. Wales knocked on the door, and it was pulled open by Canada.

"Hey Canada! Merry Christmas!" Northern Ireland greeted the shy nation, slinging an arm over his shoulders and dragging him inside. Scotland and Wales followed, England reluctantly accompanying them. When inside, England found it much easier to avoid his brothers than he previously thought. The room was packed to bursting with countries, many overflowing into the kitchen. His brothers had already disappeared, and England made his way into the kitchen.

"Britain, dude! You guys made it!" America exclaimed upon seeing England enter the room. England sighed, making his way across the crowded room to where America was waiting.

"Can you take this awesome food into the other room? Thanks!" America proceeded to dump a plate with a huge cake on it in England's arms, sending him back into the living room. The cake was about two tiers high and took up the entire plate, covered in green fondant with a red fondant ribbon wrapped around each tiers, a fondant bow at the top. Piped on it bold red lettering were the words 'Merry Xmas!' with glitter on the top of it as well. England shook his head at how extravagant it was, placing it on the already crowded table.

"Honestly, what's wrong with a traditional Christmas cake?" He muttered to himself, shaking his head. He crept off to the window at the side, peering out into the frosty night. Snow was just beginning to fall, and he gave a small smile. Snow back in the UK didn't usually fall very heavily, or stay very long. He stayed there and watched as the snow got heavier, coating the ground and window-ledge.

He became aware of a presence near him, but he assumed it was just his imagination, or one of the other countries standing near him talking to someone else. When the presence didn't go away, England looked over to see America standing anxiously near the window, a light blush on his cheeks. A whistle from the side drew his attention back to Wales, who pointed just above England's head. When he looked up, he spotted a sprig of mistletoe hanging just above his head. He glanced back over to America, whose blush was steadily getting brighter.

"Bloody yank." He muttered, grabbing America's shoulder and smashing their lips together. When he pulled away, America just stood there in shock, a raging blush spreading across his cheeks. England looked to the side, trying to keep the heat from rising to his own cheeks.

"Our little brother's gonna get some!"

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY WANKERS!"

oOo

**I love this ship, but I suck at writing it. Thanks to my favs and followers, this hasn't even been up a day and you guys already like it. I love you guys! I hope you're all excited for Christmas! Please read and review and I'll see you tomorrow! **

**Actual Christmas cake is shaped like a pudding and is full of nuts and dried fruit and such. I don't like it.**


	3. GerIta

**Mistletoe: GerIta**

**I know I failed to update yesterday, but I was away all evening at a Madness Concert, so I couldn't write. You can have the Spamano one tomorrow, as I am unwillingly dragging myself away from Pokemon HeartGold to do this for you! I'm sorry issydragonheart, but I did say that I wouldn't be taking any requests. If you really want me to do one for Franada, you can PM me with an idea. Here's the list of drabbles left after this:**

**-SpaMano**

**-RoChu**

**-PruHun**

**-SuFin**

**-DenNor**

**-HongIce**

**-SwissLiech**

**Enjoy you guys!**

oOo

"Just stay away from that potato bastard!" Romano growled to Italy as they walked to America's house. The entire walk from their house had consisted of Romano warning Italy to stay away from Germany. No matter how much Italy tried, he could not get Romano to change his mind about Germany. The rest of the walk consisted of an awkward silence, with Romano huffing. He was so grumpy, he refused to knock on the door, leaving Italy to do it.

"Ciao Canada!" Italy greeted the quiet nation when he opened the door, closing it behind Romano as he walked in. The living room was already full, and shortly after arriving, Spain pulled Romano off to God-knows-where. Italy wandered around for a bit, finally finding Japan.

"Ciao Japan!" Italy said, joining Japan where he stood next to a table of food.

"Hello Italy-san." Japan greeted Italy, the two of them chatting away for a bit. Eventually Italy decided to go and look for Germany. He had spotted Prussia and France off to the side (Spain having removed Romano), so Germany must have arrived. He manoeuvred his way through the crowd to where Prussia and France were talking. The elder German (or Prussian as he would insist) looked up as the younger Italian came over.

"Italy! What's up?" He called, slinging an arm over Italy's shoulders.

"Have you seen Germany?" Italy asked, and Prussia shook his head. He was just about to say something else, when a shriek of

"PRUSSIA!" Was heard. Prussia jumped, running off to find wherever Hungary was, and what it was she needed. Italy grew bored of just standing there, so he walked around again. He made his way over to the window at the side of the room, looking out into the December night. Snow had begun to fall, blanketing the ground in white.

"Ve~ It's so pretty!" He exclaimed. "Just like the snow we get on the Alps!" He continued to watch as the snow got heavier and heavier, until two or three inches lay on the ground. A quiet cough jolted him from his thoughts, and he looked over to his right to see Germany standing there, a few strands of his carefully combed back hair sticking out.

"Ciao Germany! What's wrong?" He asked, noticing that Germany seemed a little off. He was continually glancing up at the ceiling above Italy, and when Italy looked up, he spotted a sprig of mistletoe just above him. He gave a goofy smile, skipping over and pecking Germany on the lips.

"FRATELLO! GET AWAY FROM THAT POTATO BASTARD!" Romano yelled, his head poking into the room. Prussia and France cheered, since Romano's hair was messed up and his shirt was missing. Spain then dragged him back off again, leaving a confused Italy to wonder where Germany had gone, and Germany wondering what the kiss meant…

oOo

**There! I can't write GerIta! I just can't! This turned out a bit SpaMano-y…Oops! See you guys tomorrow! Please review!**


	4. SpaMano

**Mistletoe: SpaMano**

**Yay! The first time I've ever stuck to a schedule! I had to sit through my school Carol Service today, and I was prepared (and willing) to get up and walk out the door. Two hours of sitting down next to some girl you don't know is not fun. Anyways, here are the drabbles left after this one:**

**-RoChu**

**-PruHun**

**-SuFin**

**-DenNor**

**-HongIce**

**-SwissLiech**

**Ugh…So many! I hope you guys are enjoying this! Stardust98, I'm glad you enjoyed my USUK chapter! It's great to know they weren't too OOC! And as for who was yelling…you can take your pick. I didn't have one in mind, but they're all older so it can be Scotland, Wales or Northern Ireland. Though everyone thinks Scotland so…*shrugs*. I've waffled on for too long. Here you go! This also starts off similar to the GerIta one.**

oOo

"Just stay away from that potato bastard!" Romano growled to Italy as they walked to America's house. The entire walk from the Italian brothers' home had consisted of Romano warning Italy to stay away from Germany, and Italy trying in vain to change Romano's opinion. South Italy was as stubborn as a mule. The rest of the walk was an awkward silence, only broken when Italy knocked on the door.

"Ciao Canada!" Italy greeted the shy nation when he opened the door. Romano walked inside, Canada closing the door behind him. Once inside the packed living room, Italy went off to find Germany, leaving Romano on his own. His sheer stubbornness made sure he stayed at the side of the room being antisocial, refusing to try and make conversation.

"Romano!" South Italy looked up at the mention of his name, huffing when he saw it was Spain. The cheerful country was standing with the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio at the side of the room. He could practically _sense _Prussia's 'kesesesese!' from where he stood, despite not hearing a thing. Still, he stayed put.

"Come on Romano! Don't be like that!" Spain pleaded, pushing through the crowd to where Romano was standing. He stood in front of him, oblivious to Romano's steely glare. Spain suddenly grabbed Romano's wrist, hauling him off.

"Hey! Let me go you tomato bastard!" Romano protested as Spain dragged him off, pushing through the crowd. Neither of them apologised to any of the poor countries that had been shoved aside in Spain's haste. He pulled Romano over to the window, pressing his face to the glass. Wary, Romano backed away until he was standing several feet away from the happy Spanish nation.

"Look at the snow! We get snow like this on the Pyrenees!" Spain exclaimed, looking around to see where Romano was. When he spotted him several feet off, he pouted. "Come on Romano, come look at the snow!"

"No." Romano huffed, curious as to why Spain was so desperate for him to join him at the window. An idea formed in his head, and he looked up to the ceiling above Spain. Sure enough, a sprig of mistletoe was hanging above him. When he realised that Romano knew his plans, Spain laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nice try!" Romano growled, moving off to sit on the sofa on the other side of the room despite Spain's protests. He plonked down next to Greece, who was lying with his cats and snoring. Well, it could be worse. Russia could sit down next to him. After a few minutes of Romano's brooding, he noticed something. Something…disturbing. The Bad Touch Trio were nowhere to be seen. And that meant trouble.

"What could they be-mmpf!" Romano started to think aloud, only to be cut off as someone whirled him around and pressed their lips to his. He froze up for a moment, before regaining his senses (come on, this IS Romano) and pushed the other person off. His cheeks burning, he examined the offender. Naturally, it was Spain, holding a sprig of mistletoe up above their heads.

"You look like a little tomato!" Spain cooed, pinching Romano's red cheeks. He growled, slapping Spain's hands away. He then turned around, crossing his arms as Spain hugged him from behind, burying his face in his head.

"Bastard." He muttered, shrieking when Spain tugged on his curl. Prussia and France were laughing in the background, content that their plan had worked. They were glad not to know just how well it worked. Very, very glad.

oOo

**There you are! I love Romano because he is just as stubborn as me! Once when my best friend and I were fighting over a chair, I sat on it and she attempted to tip me off. I held on and she gave up. I still can't write romance. At all.**


	5. RoChu

**Mistletoe: RoChu**

**I was busy yesterday evening, so I couldn't update. I will try to get all the rest of these up by Christmas Eve, which should be easier because I finally got off school for Christmas! Yay! RoChu? This'll be a short one, I warn you. Here's the list of drabbles I'll do after this:**

**-PruHun**

**-SuFin**

**-DenNor**

**-HongIce**

**-SwissLiech**

**It's gotten much shorter than when I started with LietPol! Hope you guys enough the short drabble here!**

oOo

Russia walked along the road to America's house for the Christmas party. The three Baltics walked along behind him, trembling in fear. The Russian nation hadn't wrapped up any warmer for the event; he was used to the cold. His signature (creepy) smile was plastered in his face, even when the door was open.

"Ah, the door understands, da?" He said, not noticing that it was poor Canada who opened the door. Estonia acknowledged the North American country, thanking him politely as he headed inside. As they entered the living room, the nearest countries fell silent and parted to let Russia through.

"Liet!" Lithuania was soon dragged away by an enthusiastic Poland, and Latvia vanished as well. Estonia went off somewhere with Canada, leaving Russia all on his own. Ah well, at least Belarus was staying back home…

He wandered around for a bit managing to scare away pretty much everyone he came near. When he went to stand by the food table, only a few brave nations went to get food, and his sister Ukraine. He noticed China standing over at the other side of the room, looking out the window. Still smiling, Russia made his way over to stand next to him.

"Hello China. Nice weather, don't you agree?" He asked, scaring China who was so lost in thought, he failed to notice the tall nation move to stand with him.

"Ah! I-I suppose so…" China answered nervously, returning his gaze outside. Russia did the same, seemingly oblivious to China's extreme discomfort. For some reason, Russia decided to look up above him, and he noticed some mistletoe hanging overhead.

"Look at that. Mistletoe, da?" He said, China turning around and looking to where Russia was pointing. Russia quickly pressed a brief kiss to China's lips, pulling away and resting their foreheads against each other.

oOo

**Well, it wasn't too bad, was it? The ending originally had Russia being creepy, but I decided not to ruin the moment and just end it here. I'll see you guys tomorrow with one of my OTPs, PruHun! **


	6. PruHun

**Mistletoe: PruHun**

**I'm late again! I'm so freaking lazy, so you can have all the Nordics in one chapter on Tuesday, and then the SwissLiech on Wednesday. So, the list has now gotten much, much shorter. Here we are:**

**-Nordics (SuFin, DenNor, HongIce)**

**-SwissLiech**

**This is one of my OTPs, so I hope you enjoy. It may also be short, as I am running out of inspiration and I have two other stories that need updating desperately. Oh, and thanks to Stardust98 for reviewing my Spamano chapter. Everyone loves a tsundere~ **

**Enjoy the next short chapter!**

oOo

Germany sighed, already starting to get a headache from the chattering and insistent 'kesesesesese' as his older brother walked alongside him. It would be fairly easy to lose Prussia at the party; he would run off to be with France and Spain, the other members of the Bad Touch Trio. Unfortunately, he was stuck with him until they arrived at the party. They had only just left their house.

Prussia rapped on the door, barging straight in and past poor Canada who opened the door for them.

"Danke Canada." Germany thanked the quiet nation, heading inside after his albino brother. Prussia scanned the room, spotting France and Spain over in the far corner. Spain was eyeing up Romano across the room, and Germany quickly went off to find Italy. Prussia went off to join the other members of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Zhe awesome me has arrived!" Prussia declared, laughing as he joined his friends, France turning to wink at him. Spain was still absorbed in watching (***coughstalkingcough***) to bother greeting the ex-nation.

"Bonjour!" France greeted him, the two of them talking away for a while. Prussia only stopped laughing with him when the door opened again and in walked Austria and Hungary. He instantly looked away, hoping that they hadn't seen him. He knew that Hungary was still smitten with the piano playing country.

Hungary, though, had given up on Austria and moved off to stare out the window at the snow now covering the ground. She sighed, leaning on the windowsill and resting her chin on her palm.

"Well, he never liked me anyways." She mumbled sadly, blinking away any tears that threatened to overflow. After a while of her staring forlornly out the window, she became aware of the feeling of a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head ever so slightly to scan the room and see who was watching her. Her gaze locked with a pair of red eyes from across the room, but they quickly averted themselves. She shook her head, thinking that she must have imagined them. She remained there, jumping when she heard a yelp and felt something barrel into her.

"Hey!" She growled, twisting to see who it was. A very flustered looking Prussia leaped away from her, stuttering out an apology and looking at the ground. France was laughing in the background, and Hungary wondered why. She had a sneaking suspicion, so looked up to the ceiling above her. Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hanging just above her and Prussia. Because he was still stuttering like an idiot, she doubted he would do anything. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed his hair, yanked his head back and cut off his indignant yelp by smashing their lips together.

"Shut up." She hissed, letting go of his hair and stalking off, her own cheeks burning. Prussia just stood there in shock, a blush still raging across his pale face.

oOo

**I really enjoyed writing this! Maybe I should do more PruHun…what do you guys think? The Nordic chapter will be up on Tuesday, I promise, and SwissLiech will finish this up on Wednesday. See you later! Review please!**


	7. SuFin, DenNor, HongIce

**Mistletoe: SuFin/DenNor/HongIce**

**That is one long-ass title! I am bored and have nothing else to do, so I figured I would get started on this. Thanks to Lavosse for reviewing the last chapter. I have to agree, Prussia is hilarious when speechless! Shall we take a look at the list now?**

**-SwissLiech**

**Well, at least it's short! This will have three drabbles in one as I am a lazy person and can't be bothered! Enjoy this, and will probably be short!**

oOo

"This'll be so much fun!" Finland exclaimed, leading the pack of five along the pavement. Sweden and Norway brought up the rear, with Iceland in front of them and Denmark close behind Finland. Hanatamago barked in agreement, skipping ahead of them all. The walk to America's was blissfully peaceful, with Norway and Denmark being kept a considerable distance apart. The same could be said for Sweden and Finland. Finland knocked on the door, smiling gratefully at Canada.

"Thank you Canada!" He greeted the shy nation, walking into the house with the other four in tow. They walked into the busy room, pushing through the crowd of countries.

"Denmark, dude!" At the call of America, Denmark headed off to join him and Prussia in their Awesome Trio. Sweden, Norway and Iceland vanished pretty quickly, leaving Finland to wander around happily. He made his way over to the window, Hanatamago jumping up next to him on the windowsill. She barked happily, nuzzling up to the cheerful Nordic country and licking his face. He laughed, pushing the little puppy away.

He became aware of a presence behind him, so he turned around. He yelped and backed up as much as possible. Of course, since he was standing at a bloody _window _he couldn't go back very far. Sweden was looking down at him, slowly advancing towards the terrified Finland. He came closer and closer, until he was practically on top of Finland. Hanatamago yipped, leaping up onto her master's head, forcing him forward to meet the taller Swedish man's lips. It was only then that Finland realised he was standing directly underneath mistletoe. They soon headed off to escape the cheerful barking of Hanatamago.

**oOo**

Meanwhile, Denmark was hanging out near the food table with America and Prussia, the other members of the 'Awesome Trio'. They helped themselves to as much food as they could possibly eat (trust me, that's a lot) before Prussia had to run off.

"PRUSSIA!" Hungary screeched, sending the albino nation into a panic as he raced off to find her. America and Denmark laughed, before America quickly ran off to find England, wherever he had spotted him. Denmark, left alone, sighed and wandered off to find anyone else to bother. He spotted Norway standing over near the window, all by himself. Denmark noticed a sprig of mistletoe hanging up above him. Grinning, the tall Danish man made his way over, tapping Norway on the shoulder.

"Hey Norge-!" He started to say, only to be cut off as Norway whipping around and crashed their lips together. He pulled away, leaving a very stunned Denmark just standing there, open mouthed.

"I know where I am standing." He said, somehow looking over Denmark's shoulder. He saw something that clearly caught his eye, as he plucked the mistletoe from above them and moved off to find whatever he had seen. Denmark still stood there, shocked at how forward the Norwegian could be.

**oOo**

To our third and final couple of the night. Iceland had grown bored of standing in the corner eating liquorice with Mr Puffin, so he too went off to find someone, anyone, to talk to. Not Norway, though. That was the one exception.

Hong Kong had also managed to escape China, and had gone to find some…quieter company. The pair of them wound up standing together in an incredibly awkward silence.

"Hi." Iceland said, if only to break the silence.

"Hello." Hong Kong replied, the dreaded silence consuming them once again. Iceland noticed Norway making his way over towards them, his expression stern and some mistletoe held in his left hand. He approached the cautious two, holding the mistletoe above them and attempting to force the pair to kiss.

"Kiss." He demanded, continuing with his efforts. He chose to ignore the protests of Hong Kong and Iceland as they struggled to get away.

"Norge! Leave them be!"

oOo

**I lost inspiration but I got this up. It was short, I know, but it is up. I don't know what I was thinking with the HongIce one. Please review, and this shall be wrapped up tomorrow, on Christmas Eve!**


	8. SwissLiech

**Mistletoe: SwissLiech**

**Last drabble of this series! This one is more likely to be cutesy than romancey if you can understand? Thanks to my Guests NanoWorker and buabadumbumhrum for reviewing my earlier chapters. I really couldn't be bothered with this, but it is Christmas Eve and I felt it right to uphold my promise to some extent. This is going to be incredibly short, so please enjoy!**

oOo

"And remember, don't talk to strangers!" Switzerland warned Liechtenstein as the two of them walked down the street on their way to America's house. They had been invited to the annual Christmas party he hosted, and Switzerland was reluctant to come, as every year. Liechtenstein managed to persuade him to go, but the entire walk so far had consisted of him warning her of every possible danger that she might encounter, from the Bad Touch Trio to simply eating too much food.

"Ok bruder." She agreed, quietly looking down at the pavement as they walked. Switzerland looked down at her with concern, giving a discontented sigh. He shook his head, the pair of them walking along silently until they reached America's house.

"Thank you Mr Canada." Liechtenstein said quietly to Canada, who flushed at how polite the younger nation was as he let them pass. Switzerland nodded his thanks, heading into the full room. Many countries gave them a wide berth, careful not to anger the Swiss man. After a while he noticed Liechtenstein was staring longingly at the window across the room, and he felt obliged to accompany her over. After all, the only person she had been talking to was Hungary, who Switzerland actually approved of.

"Come on then." He sighed, leading her across the room to stare out the window. Bored, he too started looking out, almost smiling as he saw the first few flakes of snow fall. Liechtenstein 'oohed' in delight, pressing her face up against the window, mesmerized. Switzerland felt a few eyes on them, or more specifically above them, so he too glanced upwards to see what it was. The colour instantly drained from his face when he realised that he and Liechtenstein were directly below the mistletoe.

"Big bruder? What's wrong?" Liechtenstein noticed how awkward Switzerland was becoming. She then looked up at the mistletoe, her innocence shining through in all its glory when she looked at her brother and cutely pecked him on the cheek. Everyone watching 'awwed!' at the sight, and Switzerland grunted. He turned his head to the side, embarrassed, his cheeks flushed. Well, at least Liechtenstein had turned to look out the window again.

oOo

**There! Finished! Some people may not support SwissLiech because of incest, but they're not actually related. Switzerland took in Liechtenstein when he found her on the streets. And she is so innocent, I just had to make this cute! Thanks you all for reading, and I'll see you again in another story!**


End file.
